A typical residential or commercial networking system allows computers, components, and other types of network devices connected to a network to share resources between the devices. Generally, the networking system utilizes a networking device, such as a router, to provide routing and forwarding of information between the various devices in the network. For example, the router may perform packet handling for devices connected to the network by matching packet addresses between the devices.
In addition to routing information between the devices, the router also typically includes an administrative page providing the ability to configure various configuration settings for the router. Such configuration settings may include security settings such as a password required to access the network, a password to obtain access to the administrative page, and additional security features that function to prevent unauthorized users from accessing the networking system. Typically, wireless and wired applications include an access key, such as a password or a combination of passwords, required for accessing the network. The access key allows the host to recognize the device (or user) such that access to the networking system may be granted.
A security concern arises when operating in either a wireless environment or a wired environment. The potential for unauthorized access by a physical connection (i.e., a wire connecting directly to a router) is limited; however, unauthorized access attempts are possible in a wired environment through malicious code embedded in web sites, viruses, worms, etc. In a wireless environment, access to the networking system may be gained wirelessly despite the presence of spatial distances when operating in a wireless environment. Accordingly, a router's security features may be used to prevent unauthorized access to the networking system.
However, given the difficulty experienced by many computer users in establishing a wireless networking system in a home or office environment, manufacturers who include security features in their routers typically ship these devices with the security features turned off or disabled. Although disabling the security features helps ease connectivity issues related to installation of the router and the various computer components connected to the router in the network, many users do not enable the security features once the system is configured. Other users simply find it difficult to correctly configure the security features, which can result in costly support calls to the manufacturer and less satisfactory user experiences.
Furthermore, typically when a networking router is manufactured, it is preconfigured with a default password for the administrative page. To minimize cost and complexity in manufacturing of such routers, typically the same configuration is installed onto every router for a given production run, and consequently, the same default password is assigned to the administrative page found on the routers. As a result, numerous routers manufactured with the same software and sold to end users will have the same default password for the administrative page. Furthermore, the end user who acquires the router often will not change the default password, or if the password is changed, it is by an installation technician who sets the password to a trivial common password, which can easily be overcome.
While such default or trivial passwords provide customer support centers, technicians, and end users easy access to the administrative page, and thus the configuration settings of the routers, such passwords also present a major security risk for service providers and represent an easy target for hackers, automated bots, or other such unauthorized users who desire to gain access to network systems for malicious purposes.
This disclosure is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above, as well as other problems in the art.